


Why i love todoroki

by antranash



Series: Todoroki's waifu (fight me) [1]
Category: Todoroki editon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto-centric, if you squint hard enough you could probably see some todobaku, like the only character is todoroki, squint again and you'll be closing your eyes, squint closer and you can see my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antranash/pseuds/antranash
Summary: I don't even know why I wrote this but I did so yeah. it's about me giving todoroki appreciation. if the title didn't say it all already.





	Why i love todoroki

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, me ranting about how todoroki deserves more appreciation and how much I love him.

The first reason I love todoroki is that he's handsome just search todoroki shoto. his face just fucks me up like boy just make an episode dedicated to him. Don't get me started on when he uses his quirk he looks hot. his heterochromia eyes do wonders to my soul and his hair can rival Melanie Martinez (no shade to my queen I love her).

The second reason, I might have briefly mentioned this before is that his quirck is out of this world (literally). like he can control fire and ice like Elsa and the devil put together. He's also god damn strong and can control it like another body part. Todoroki also knows he's dangerous so that's why he does not use it at the sports festival so he's not like his dad. Dangerous. The sports festival still messes with me like you know he could of beat bakugou if he tried I would be mad too if he only gave me half of what he could do.

Thirdly, have you seen his personality like hey, he acts a bit like Haru with the stoic face on point. like, have you seen the description for stoic.

**stoic**

a person who can endure pain or hardship without showing their feelings or complaining.

which leads to the point on where todoroki was abused by his dad which makes me pissed.  if his dad were real I would kill him on sight. To think his mum could slip away from my wrath I'll through a boiling pot of water over her head as payback.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened either. I was tired.


End file.
